1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pedestrian detection systems for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0128161 discloses a VEHICULAR WARNING DEVICE FOR PEDESTRIANS. The pedestrian warning system of the '161 publication includes a sensing device that is provided on the vehicle for detecting a pedestrian within a predetermined zone around the vehicle. A warning device on the vehicle generates a warning signal perceived by the pedestrian outside the vehicle indicating a presence of the vehicle. A speed sensor senses a speed of the vehicle. A controller is configured to receive a signal from the sensing device indicating the detection of the pedestrian within the predetermined zone. The controller determines whether the speed of the vehicle is within a predetermine speed range. The controller actuates the warning device for warning the pedestrian of the close proximity to the vehicle in response to determining the vehicle traveling at a respective speed is within the predetermined speed range and detecting the presence of the pedestrian within the predetermined zone.